Dark Angels
by FatalG
Summary: Everyone is still in the afterlife, and they are happy and living normal lives. But something is lurking in the shadows that may disturb this peace. The SSS brigade will have to battle these "Dark Angels" now, but who are they? And what is their goal? WARNING: HIGH AMOUNTS OF FLUFF, I know some people appear allergic to it... ON HIATUS...
1. Chapter 1

Otonashi looked at Kanade, who was sitting in the seat next to him, and asked "do you want to watch a movie with me and the guys later?"

Kanade, without looking at him, responded "if you want to, sure"

Otonashi looked at her and was about to ask something when the teacher yelled "no cheating on this test Otonashi!" Otonashi's question would have to wait until another time...

Yuri was in the Anti-Angel Headquarters looking through some files, the student registry of the school. Yuri noticed a few weeks ago that the student files included a date of admission, and that most NPCs had the same date, January 1st 2010. Most who did not have the same admission date turned out to be an actual person, some were still NPCs. Yuri found another name which she did not recognize as part of the brigade, and had not been tested if he was an NPC or not. She decided she would check this out with Noda or one of the other guys later.

As class ended for the day, Otonashi was about to ask Kanade the question he was going to ask earlier. He got up and turned to Kanade, but before he could open his mouth, Kanade picked up her books and papers and left quickly. Otonashi thought "She normally only does this when she is angry...what did I do?"

He quickly ran after her, turned a corner, saw her at the end of the hall, and thought "Is she running from me? Man, she must be really mad.." He ran to the end of the hall as she went around another corner. He ran around the corner, and crashed into a boy and a girl.

Otonashi got up and started apologizing as he saw Kanade look at him from a doorway which lead to, the cafeteria. Otonashi said under his breath "she was just hungry..."

He quickly turned his attention the kids he ran into and said "sorry, I turned the corner and accidently ran into you" He noticed something strange, the boy and girl looked very similar, almost identical. Although NPCs came in many different shapes and styles, he had never seen two NPCs who looked so similar.

The girl responded how any NPC would, apologizing too, however the boy was different. He looked at Otonashi with eyes normally reserved for scum, and said "yeah yeah, let's go Asuka" the boy took Asuka's hand and lead her away, down the hall.

Otonashi was looking at this weird couple when he remembered Kanade, he looked at her direction, and saw she was pouting, Otonashi thought "crap, now i **have** made her mad" He walked over and put his arm over Kanade and said "you could have told me you were hungry"

Kanade lightly elbowed him in the ribs and said "_baka_,making a hungry girl wait for you, I should have just walked in"

Otonashi asked "if I treat you to Mapo Dofu, will you forgive me?"

Kanade smiled back and said "Yes" And the couple walked into the cafeteria.

Hinata was in the library, reading something other than Manga or Magazines, something he rarely did. He made a deal with Yui, if he could beat her in the next test, they could go on a date. Hinata felt his life force slowly die with each page he turned of the science text book he was looking over. He heard a noise behind him, he saw a black haired boy and black haired girl sit behind him, he thought nothing of it and continued with his torture.

He couldn't help but overhear the boy complaining how insolent a delinquent had treated them, while the girl tried to calm him down by asking how he knew he was a delinquent.

The boy exclaimed "They all wear that stupid uniform and fight with guns! Sure they haven't had a fight in a while, but who knows when it will start again! Why won't this nut house of a school do anything to stop them?"

The girl said "Keisuke, one of them is behind you, what will happen if he hears you talking about his friends like that?"

Keisuke responded "I fight him Asuka, just like those delinquents before, just like **we **always have"

Hinata was confused, were they talking about him? And the rest of the group? Why were they seen as delinquents? What had they done to deserve that title? He needed some clarification. He got up from his seat and walked over to where the boy and girl were sitting...

Yuri was calling Hinata on the radio, but no response was coming back, Yuri thought "I did drop this radio this morning...I might need to get it replaced..." She kept trying to contact Hinata but more important things came to mind, such as talking with the Warusa twins. These guys were the only guys who were siblings in this school it seemed and they also had a weird date of admission, they didn't have the normal 01-01-10 date, nor any date after that day, but rather a date before 01-01-10. Yuri thought this was a glitch at first, but knowing the system for being accurate decided this was worth investigating, with Hinata, but the idiot was unreachable at the moment.

Noda walked in and asked "Yuri had you had lunch yet?" Yuri shook her head

Noda responded "Let's go, you can't keep devising evil plots on an empty stomach"

Yuri laughed and punched him on the arm and said "Sure, but you're buying"

Noda retorted "Did you think I expected you to pay?"

They walked out of the Anti-Angel Headquarters, as the doors closed behind them, the radio crackled, uttering the words "Help...Library" before a screech knocked out the other end.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Hi, Thanks for reading my first chapter/first fan-fiction. Please leave some reviews, they will be extremely helpful in molding the story, I think I will a second chapter next week. Until then, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is out a bit late, but I made it a little longer to make up for it :)**

**Please Review and Rate, it really helps.**

Yuri and Kanade were chatting about a show they were watching, and Noda was resisting the urge to beat Otonashi over the head with his halberd, with the fear in his head of Kanade outright slaughtering him. Suddenly there was a scream, all four of them got up and turned to the scream, there was a girl with widened eyes staring at something on the floor, and on the floor, laid a girl with long black hair covered with blood. Otonashi and the others rushed over to see what was her condition, as Otonashi looked at her he noticed two things. First, most of the blood wasn't hers, although she did have a deep gash on her arm. Second, he recognized her from earlier, she was the girl he crashed into accidentally.

Noda tapped Otonashi on the shoulder and pointed to the trail of blood drops leading to the girl and said "let's find the original scene of whatever the hell happened" Otonashi looked at Kanade and Kanade nodded, Kanade and Yuri proceeded to pick up the girl and lead her to the nurse's office. Otonashi took out his Glock and Noda picked up his halberd and they followed the trail of Blood.

Hinata regained consciousness in the library, his head hurt, from studying. Right before Hinata fell asleep from the effects of the studying he was doing, he remembered the prick he encountered earlier. If not for his sister's suggestion to leave before he and Hinata fought, that kid would probably be with a black eye by now.

Hinata heard a grumble from his stomach, he felt like eating something now. As he exited the library he slipped. As he was getting up, he saw a lot of red, on his clothes, on the floor, on the kid on the floor. Hinata quickly went over to the kid and turned him over, it was the annoying prick encountered earlier, but he wasn't annoying now, he was unconscious. A deep gash in the center of his stomach and another gash on the boy neck were the sources of the blood. Hinata looked around and saw some blood on the walls, but in two sections of wall, there was blood spray missing, there seemed to be multiple other people involved with this.

Otonashi noticed that the blood trail was leading a long distance, he began wondering why she had traveled a long distance and why she was unconscious now. Otonashi and Noda turned a corner and at the entrance of the library was a person kneeling over another. Otonashi then recognized it was Hinata, Noda did not. Noda started charging at the supposed assailant with the halberd behind him, ready to swing. He slashed once at his victim, then again, then again. Until he recognized who he was attacking. Noda stopped and started walking away from Hinata without saying anything, Hinata looked down at his torn uniform and started yelling at Noda, swearing he was going to pay. Otonashi walked over to the boy and asked Hinata "do you know his name?" Hinata scratched his head and said "Keisu, Keisuk, Kisuki? I'm not sure...Wait, it was Keisuke! his sister kept calling him that!" Hinata then got a worried look on his face and said "Do you think the sister's safe? Her brother got brutally murdered, probably in front of her" Otonashi replied that the sister was now en route to the nurse's office. They looked at the Kid on the floor, Noda asked "Is this kid a human or NPC? I can't tell." Otonashi asked "How would we know normally?" Hinata responded "A NPC, if wounded or killed, just disappears quickly, but this kid is still here" Otonashi stated "Then isn't he just a Human then?" Noda said "Humans would've normally revived by now, or they have some sign of life at least, which this guy lacks, he looks like an actual corpse." Otonashi picked up the body by the arms and said "we need to get him to the nurse's office" Hinata picked up the kid's legs and they started to carry the kid to the nurse's office.

Yuri was sitting next to the girl in the bed. Kanade was waiting sitting on the bed next to the girl's bed, she was looking at the I.D. of the girl and said "Yuri, this girl seems off" Yuri tilted her head to the side and asked "In what way?" Kanade without looking at Yuri and while staring at the girl said "She appears to be human, an NPC would not survive a wound like that," pointing at the gash on her arm "an NPC would disappear and re enter the world a few hours later without that, only a human would have a wound like this and stay" Yuri looked at Kanade, _"Is she right?"_ thought Yuri,_ "I've never seen a NPC with wounds before, so she could be right..."_

As Yuri was going to ask how Kanade knew this, Otonashi opened the door and helped move the body of Keisuke onto a bed. Yuri looked at the blood dripping and asked "So he's a human right?" Hinata looked at Yuri and said "Yes, and her brother" looking at the girl on the other bed. Yuri looked at the kids on the beds and said "call everyone in the SSS, we are all having a meeting tonight, we might have 2 new recruits. We also have to discuss how they got past the screening process for potential humans..." A few minutes later, everyone started to disperse.

As Otonashi was exiting the Nurse's Office, he saw and went over to Kanade and said "looks like we have to put off that movie date to another time" Kanade looked at Otonashi with a frown on her face and said "You will have to make it up to me" Otonashi got scared, "_Is she angry?!" Oh no, what do i d..." _Kanade smiled and said " You'll have to treat me to Mapo Tofu" Otonashi thought _"My girlfriend is obsessed with that Tofu..." _

Hinata called Yui and said "Hey Yui, we have to g..." Yui interrupted "How's studying going?" Hinata was slightly thrown off but said "Sorry, I had to stop studying beca..." Yui screeched "WHAT?! I WAS ACTUALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS DATE! How do you expect to beat me in the next test? you stupid moron! great this date might never happen if you have that mentality, moron!" Before Hinata could respond Yui hung up. _"Sheesh, I was looking forward to this too, but I had to do something more important...WAIT, d-d-did she said she was looking forward to this date!"_

Yuri looked outside the window said to Noda, who was the only other one in the room, "Who the hell killed this kid and tried to kill this girl? There is another force in this world now, and they are more violent and dangerous than Angel ever was" Noda only nodded his head and said "I'll go notify the others of the meeting this night, see you later" Noda exited out the door he came from. Yuri started to think about the system she was using for detecting humans in this world_ "was it faulty? And in which way? Wait, what was that sound?" _Yuri turned around and looked at the corner where she heard a floorboard creek, a corner where no one should have been, and said "Come out, who are you?"

A figure with a black hoodie walked out of the corner. _"How long was he in that corner?"_ thought Yuri.She pulled out her 9mm and pointed it at the figure. From Yuri's point of view, this figure was a guy who was a little taller than her. She said "Look buddy, let's just introduce ourselves here, who are you?" The figure answered "I'm the guy that got that jackass over there, and who's going to finish the job" Yuri yelled out "LIKE HELL YOU WILL" The guy pulled out a silver blade, that appeared attached to him, and jumped towards Yuri. Yuri retaliated by firing her first shot.

From outside the room Noda heard 5 gunshots in rapid succession "Shit, that sounds like Yuri's gun!" He quickly rushed back into the room to see Yuri in the center of the room bleeding from her knee and arm, her 9mm next to her on the ground in a pool of blood. There was a trail leading to one of the windows, which was shattered, glass was all over the floor. Yuri said, before passing out, "Make sure everyone is armed and on alert tonight" Noda just nodded and placed Yuri into one of beds. He sat down next to her on a stool and thought_ "Even Angel would have trouble wounding her that quickly when we were still fighting Angel, this jackass who did this to Yurippe is dangerous"_ Noda took out his cell phone and called the meeting off, but he still advised everyone to be on alert and to be armed. _"Damn, I want to kill this bastard"_ Noda thought, as some tears fell from his eyes, seeing the one he loved in such a condition.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter is coming out, but it will be within the next few days.**

**Thank you for continuing to read this fan fic and please Rate and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, here is the next chapter. The beginning is mainly some OtonashiXKanade fluff but past that is all relevant to the story **

"WHAT?!" Otonashi yelled, "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?!" Kanade looked at him with her usual neutral eyes and said "I thought you knew, and I thought that eating Mapo Tofu together this afternoon was your way of celebrating, you brought friends and we were enjoying ourselves." Otonashi stared at Kanade and thought _"Of course, she hasn't celebrated her birthday with friends in a while so she might have thought so..."_ Otonashi took Kanade's chin in his hand and put his face inches away from hers and said "Is there anything you want to d..." Kanade's cellphone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and she looked down at her phone and picked up the call, minding no attention to her boyfriend inches away "Kanade here" Otonashi had a very unamused look on his face and looked at Kanade's face still inches away from him as she took a call from god knows who and thought _"She is seriously not acting cute right now" _As Kanade finished her call Otonashi asked "So what happened?" Kanade, with the classic no emotion look said "Yuri's been attacked and is in the Nurse's Office recuperating" Otonashi looked at her surprised and was about to ask something else when Kanade got on the tip of her toes and kissed him on the lips, she said "I think it's better if I can watch over you tonight, want to come with me to my room?" Otonashi answered, or at least tried "WWW-wha-ttt? II-I mean sss-su-reee. I ss-see no-o problem with that" Kanade looked at her cherry red boyfriend and said "I was kidding, YOU forgot MY birthday, so no, no invitation to my room for you" She smiled and kissed him again then turned around and started walking towards her dorm door. Otonashi looked at her with a stunned look and thought _"She takes revenge to a new level...That was cruel" _Kanade opened her door and said "However, if you want to come over tomorrow, I have no objections" Otonashi said "What are you going to do tonight?" Kanade moved to the side of the frame allowing Otonashi to see inside her room. Inside Kanade's dorm there was already Yui, Shinna, and a few other girls from Girls Dead Monster. Kanade said "We are going to have a girl's night and party, but no boys allowed" She winked at Otonashi and walked in closing the door behind her. Otonashi stood there, dumbfounded, _"She has changed a lot, she has turned back into a human..." _Otonashi looked at his watch, It was 9:00PM on a Friday. _"I wonder if Hinata wants to hang out, Yui was in there so he probably has nothing to do right now anyways" _Otonashi thought to himself as he walked away from the sounds of laughter coming from Kanade's dorm.

Hinata was grabbing his coat and prepping his Pistol when Otonashi knocked on his door. Hinata put his pistol in his holster and his coat over his shoulders and walked over to the door Hinata opened the door and said "Why aren't you already at the Nurse's Office? Remember? Noda called and texted everyone to tell all available personnel to report to the Nurse's Office?" Otonashi remembered when Kanade got the call, too bad he wasn't paying attention. Otonashi said "In my defense, I'm sure Noda doesn't have my phone number" Hinata laughed and said "But I imagine you were with Kanade right? Why isn't she with you?" Otonashi responded with a smile "She's out partying, with Yui and the other girls" Hinata said "What?! Yui was at a party? But she told me that she was tired today and couldn't come over!" Otonashi said "She probably still pissed you blew that potential date with her today" Hinata said "But it was necessary! Someone got attacked!" Otonashi said "But didn't you discover the body as you were exiting the library?" Hinata thought a second, scratched his head and said finally, defeated "You're probably right" Otonashi then said "Come on, we have to get to the Nurse's Office" Hinata nodded.

Yuri was awake again, but Noda told her to rest a little more. Yuri closed her eyes and pretended to have fallen asleep but she was in reality thinking about what had occurred a few hours earlier. She opened one eye and saw that Noda was looking outside the window, Yuri quickly turned her head to the side and looked at the boy and girl on the other beds. _"Why are they still unconscious?" _Yuri was still staring when Noda sat down on the bed and held her hand. Yuri's face turned red. _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS IDIOT DOING?!"_ She turned her head around quickly and stared at Noda. Noda said "Sorry, did you not want me to hold your hand?" Yuri quickly shot out a response, "I d-d-don't mind it, b-b-b-but what if someone saw us?!" Noda looked at her with warm eyes and said "Does it really matter?" Before Yuri could respond, she saw Otonashi and Hinata laughing their asses off in the hallway. _"OH CRAP THEY SAW US!" _Yuri quickly pointed at Otonashi laughing in the hallway and said "Yes"

Otonashi and Hinata were laughing about a fond memory of their when a Halberd came flying out of the office and almost hit Otonashi if he hadn't dodged, Hinata wasn't as lucky and was hit in the head, sending him to crashing onto the floor. Otonashi looked into the room and felt a presence of bloodthirst, Noda's bloodthirst, _"Crap, what have I done now?"_Noda thought _"They had to ruin the moment" _as he was about to run and chokeslam Otonashi into the floor. However at the moment Noda was about to hit Otonashi there were 6 gunshots outside the building. Noda and Otonashi ran to the window and looked outside.

**OUTSIDE**

"_Who the hell this guy?!" _Fujimaki thought as he looked at Oyama's bloody corpse on the ground. Fujimaki was reloading his last clip but his enemy closed in quicker than he could finish reloading, a blade could be seen in his hand. _**CLANG!**_ Fujimaki's blade and the attacker's crashed into each other. _**CLANG-CLACK-CLANG **_the blades kept swinging and blocking one another,_ "Damn this guy is good, almost like Angel" _Fujimaki then noticed something_ "Wait, is that sword attached to him?" _Then it dawned on him, this guy could be using hand sonic. Bullets pelleted the ground next to his attacker, fired from the guns of Hinata and Otonashi. Fujimaki dived for his gun which fell to the ground, pulled back the slide and started firing point blank at his attacker, shooting him twice in the stomach. His attacker stood still then fell to his knees. Fujimaki got up with his pistol still pointed at him when two dark clouds of smoke started emitting from his body, turning into smokey silhouettes of a human finally turning into exact copies of the attacker. Fujimaki pulled the trigger but then felt his gun jam, _"Shit" _ Fujimaki dropped the non-functional pistol and lifted his blade again, but then noticed the clones were retreating, with the original in their arms. Fujimaki was about to follow them when he felt a strong pain in his knee, he looked down and saw a pool of blood circling his knee and noticed a deep gash on his thigh. Noda arrived and asked "Are you alright?" Fujimaki tried standing up, but quickly found himself in a kneeling position again, he said "I might need a little help but Oyama is over there" Fujimaki pointed at Oyama on the floor "He needs a little more help" Noda nodded and went to pick up Oyama. Fujimaki limped into the building with the Nurse's Office and finally got up the stairs, Fujimaki refused help from Otonashi and Hinata and sat on a bed in the Office and passed out from the blood loss.

Hinata looked at the four beds, all occupied and turned to the one which had a "sleeping" Yuri on it and said "I know you're awake, you always snore if you're asleep" Yuri yelled out "I DO NOT!" realizing she fell for the trap. She sat up and asked "Are you guys armed?" Otonashi and Hinata nodded and pulled out their pistols. Yuri looked at them and said "Go with Noda once he returns and go hunt down the bastard that's attacking us, I assume there might be a blood trail or something you guys can track" Otonashi asked "Are you sure it's ok to leave you alone?" Yuri says "I would've joined you guys but I need to wait for these kids to wake up and asked them questions" Otonashi nods and asks "By the way, what do you mean kids? Only the girl is here. Where'd the boy go?"

Yuri and Hinata looked at the bed where the boy should have been and said at the same time "Damn" Noda opened the door, dragging Oyama's body behind him, and pushed the boy into the room and said "I found this kid trying to sneak through the hallways" Yuri got a look in her eye and Hinata said "I'll get the duct tape, but go easy on the kid" Yuri responded with the words "Sure, I'll go 'easy' on him" while having a look of a predator looking at a piece of meat. Otonashi thought _"Poor kid, Yuri only gets that look in her eye when she's going to interrogate someone, and that someone is not going to have a nice day..."_ Hinata passed Yuri the duct tape and with Noda held the kid in the chair while Yuri taped his hands behind the chair and taped around his chest and the chair and feet. Yuri pulled a chair in front of the kid and said "Let's start with your name"

The kid looked at her and said "I knew it! I said it! You guys are delinquents and bullies! I told my sister but she wouldn't listen!" Noda slapped him on the back on the head and said "Lose the attitude and give us your name, we are asking nicely" The kid retorted with "Nicely? Kiss my ass! You got me taped to a freaking chair!" Hinata spoke out and said "His name is Keisuke, let's continue" Yuri asked the next question "Do you know the person who attacked you?" Keisuke had no choice but to comply, as brave as he looked, he was still petrified "No, he came out of the shadow, I stepped in front of my sister but he sliced me down the middle, I don't know how I survived..." Otonashi whispered into Yuri's ear and said "Is it possible he doesn't remember dying? Should we call Naoi?" Yuri nodded and continued onto the next question while Otonashi dialed Naoi's number. "Why did you try to escape from us?" Keisuke responded with "I woke up in a room with people with guns, would you stay for long? I saw a chance and decided to try to get out" Yuri looked at Hinata and Hinata nodded. Keisuke was about to scream when Hinata pulled out his pocketknife but calmed down after he heard him cutting through the tape. Yuri said "Can you wait here for a moment? We suspect you may have lost your memories so we're calling a specialist to help with that" Keisuke looked at everyone in the room, including his sister still sleeping on the bed, and said "I'll stay" Yuri said with a smile"Good, It's not like you had a real choice in the matter"

**Thank you for reading the 3rd chapter for this story. Please Review as it also helps determine whether I should keep the OtonashiXKanade fluff among other things. The next chapter can be out by Monday or by Wednesday at the latest, till then, Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter as : there is a high level of fluff in this chapter, but there relevant things to the plot. Hope you enjoy!**

Naoi was sitting on a stool in front of Keisuke, trying to get him to calm down so he could start the hypnosis, to no anvil. Keisuke seemed very resistant to the hypnosis for whatever reason. The attempts to start hypnosis were not having any effect on Keisuke, but eventually Naoi noticed something. Keisuke would occasionally look over to his sister, breaking eye contact thus rendering the hypnosis technique useless. Naoi got up and said "Let's take five" he then walked over to Otonashi and whispered into his ear "We need to get the sister out of here, she's breaking his concentration" Otonashi whispered back "We can't move her, he agreed to stay here, with his sister" Naoi thought for a second and said "Should we just wait until she wakes up?" Otonashi said "That maybe our best option, she didn't suffer any serious wounds she seemed to have fainted so she might wake up any time now" Naoi nodded and walked over to Yuri and explained the plan to her, she nodded in consent and spoke up so everyone could hear "Guys, let's continue this tomorrow, we are all tried and I'm sure you want to be alone with your sister, right Keisuke?" Keisuke nodded and said "I think that would be a good idea" Hinata, who was next to Otonashi, said to Otonashi "It's weird, this afternoon he was so haughty and ready to fight, but now he seems so weak..." Otonashi said in response "I was like that when Kanade wouldn't wake up after absorbing all the clones, He's just worried about his sister, you know?" Hinata then started to walk out the door and pulled out his cellphone, it read 10:45 PM, he then called Yui's cellphone.

Yui was still in Kanade's room, causing a ruckus and calling Hinata a goddamn moron, when the phone rang. Yui walked over to it and picked up. Hinata asked where she was and she retorted "Kanade's dorm, you are not invited" Hinata responded with "Yui, are you still mad?" Yui said "NO" Hinata said "Are you mad that I blew off studying?" Yui admitted in a calmer tone "Maybe" Hinata asked "Do you know why I blew off studying?" Yui said "Why?" Hinata said "Because a kid got attacked, I had to help" Yui said "Do you know why I was angry you blew off studying?" Hinata asked "Why were you angry?" Yui heard snickers and giggles behind her. Yui turned around and saw Kanade, Hisako, Shiori, and even Shinna laughing at some joke as they were playing mahjong. Yui decided to exit the dorm while she was talking to Hinata. Outside she continued with "I was looking forward to a date and was planning on even going easy on you so you could beat me and take me out on a date" Hinata then asked a question which made Yui blush a little "Why do you need a wager as a reason to go out with me if you like me and I offered to take you out?" Yui said, with lightly pink checks "I don't know!" Hinata said with a relieved sigh "At least you just admitted to liking me, you didn't object to what I said..." Yui realizing she fell for the trap said "Stupid moron! FINE I LIKE YOU! Do you have any objections?!" from behind Yui a voice said "No" Yui turned around and saw Hinata right there, grinning like a moron. Yui's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red asked "Do you like me?" Hinata said "No" in a serious tone. Yui looked up, about to cry when Hinata continued with "I love you" Yui's eyes couldn't take anymore and started dropping small tears. Hinata went over and said nervously "I-I-I'm Sorry, did I do something wrong?" Yui's response was a fist into his rib and a small voice saying "You didn't have to be dramatic about it..." Hinata calmed down and then hugged her, Yui wrapped her arms Hinata.

Shinna yawned and said "I think I done for tonight, Hisako has beat us left and right at this game" Shinna grabbed her bag and saw Yui's bag still there and asked Kanade "Didn't Yui already leave? Why is her bag still here?" Kanade just said "As absent minded as she is, she probably forgot it here, I'll give it to her tomorrow" Hisako said "I'll bring it to her dorm now, she's right next to me" Everyone exited together but then went their own separate ways. Hisako walked to Yui's dorm room and knocked on the door. Yui opened the door with a creak and said quietly "Yes? Oh, you brought my bag! Thanks!" Yui tried closing the door after grabbing the bag, but Hisako noticed her weird behavior and pushed to door wide open. Hisako saw Hinata inside Yui's dorm room and said "Got it, I'll leave you alone!" Hisako quickly ran to her room next door, opened and shut the door behind her at a lightning speed. Yui blushed and closed the door and went to Hinata and said "I told you people would get the wrong idea! You got your cup of tea, can you leave now?" Hinata responded with getting up and putting his face inches from Yui's and saying "Do you want me to leave honestly?" Yui timidly said "N-n-No"

Otonashi woke up next morning, it was 9AM on a Saturday. He thought about going to visit Kanade before going to the Nurse's Office, but he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to find Hinata with a black eye. Otonashi asking "Did Yu..." , but Hinata interrupted "Yes Yui, Yes it was intentional, Yes I was partially at fault here" Otonashi then asked "What did you do exactly?" Hinata looked at the ground and said "I kissed Yui and she kissed me back" Otonashi then said with a unamused face "And this leads to you having a black eye how?" Hinata sighed and said "I got too into the moment and touched her bottom, she freaked, punched me, and shoved me out of her room" Otonashi then said "Ok, let's go to the Nurse's Office" Otonashi texted Kanade to meet him at the Nurse's Office and Kanade responded: "I'm going to sleep more, I was awake until 3 AM because of all the caffeine I had during my party, I'll see you at lunch time"

Otonashi and Hinata arrived at the Nurse's Office to find Noda, Yuri, and Fujimaki there. But Keisuke and the girl known as Asuka were gone. Keisuke was running from the Nurse's Office, with Asuka on his back, the man pursuing them was relentless, he would turn the corner and there he was, it was like there was more than one. Keisuke finally found himself in a hallway, with the shadow of the man closing behind him. But in front of Keisuke appeared the man, _"Did he teleport?"_ He looked behind himself and prepared to run, but then saw the man again. There are two of him? He looked behind himself again and found a figure next to him, but it was shorter than the other two present. He placed Asuka on the ground and prepared to fight by taking out a pistol he stole from one of people guarding him earlier. The figure said in a high pitched tone "I don't recommend doing that, you're hand is going to start to hurt" Keisuke pulled the trigger but missed because of the recoil he wasn't ready for, the round went over the girl's head. The girl was now inches away from him, Keisuke tried backing away, but bumped into the boy behind him. He tried to fire another shot, but the knife was already in his chest. As he felt the world blacking out and a warm feeling wash over his chest, he saw something weird, the girl's knife wasn't in her hand, but coming out of her wrist, Keisuke slurred _"What thee hhheeelllll..."_ before passing out.

Keisuke woke up in the Nurse's Office again, but he was in the room with only the girl called Yuri and the weird kid that tried hypnosis. Yuri said "Because of you, your sister has been caught by the enemy, whoever it may be. If you want to get her back, cooperate with us and we'll help you" Keisuke nodded and then proceeded to be hypnotized by the kid next to Yuri.

Otonashi was sitting next to Kanade, who was asleep, on the stairs outside the Cafeteria, . "She looks so cute when she's asleep" He brushed her hair as she was softly sleeping on his shoulder. Kanade was awake, but she enjoyed this too much to spoil it, so she just sat there, next to Otonashi. Unfortunately, gunshots sounded throughout the school and Otonashi tapped her shoulder to wake her up, _"I am going to hurt whoever shot that gun, Screw it, I'm going to kill whoever shot that gun" _Kanade got up and started running towards the gunshots, there was hell to pay for ruining her date with Otonashi. Otonashi was confused, "doesn't it normally take a few minutes to wake up? Wait, WAS SHE AWAKE?" Otonashi's face turned a little pink as he also ran behind Kanade towards the gunshots.

Fujimaki was shooting his pistol at the incoming attackers, there were too many to count, but none of them were real. They looked like shadows of people, they all had hoods and knives, all of them who were hit would turn to smoke and disappear. Fujimaki thought_ "Oh shit, I'm running low on ammo" _He kept firing until one of the shadows stabbed him in the back, then another stabbed him in the stomach, then another, and another. As Fujimaki fell from the blood lost, Otonashi and Kanade arrived and finished off the remaining shadows. Fujimaki was still conscious and was saying "Thanks, I don't know how much longer I could have hol..." when he was kicked in the ribs by Kanade. Kanade kneeled next to Fujimaki and whispered "You jackass, you ruined my date" Fujimaki passed out from the pain, and Otonashi asked "What did you tell him?" Kanade said "Nothing." Kanade looked at Otonashi and asked "Do you want to come to my place later?" Otonashi said "I don't think we will have the time, seeing as we are under attack..." _**CRACK!**_ Otonashi fell over when Kanade kicked him in the shin. Otonashi was holding his shin on the floor, and asked "What the hell was that for?" Kanade said in a calm matter "Now you aren't in condition to fight" Otonashi smiled weakly and thought _"I love her, I really do. But god damn it, I can't understand her logic" _Kanade then said in the tone she uses for guard skills while holding Otonashi's shin"**Relief"** Kanade's hands started glowing blue. Otonashi noticed that the pain was disappearing. Kanade explained "It's a experimental guard skill" Otonashi nodded. Kanade then looked up from Otonashi, behind him and said "I assume you are the original of those clones we fought earlier?" Otonashi looked behind him and saw a small girl with black hair smiling and said only "**Harmonics**". Soon Kanade and Otonashi were surrounded by clones.

Yuri was listening to Keisuke's story, the hypnosis had worked and Keisuke was answering any question he was asked. Naoi, doing the questioning, then asked, "Are you aware you are dead?" Keisuke blankly responded with "Yes", Naoi then continued with "How did you die?" Keisuke responded "Run over by a truck while taking my sister to her school" Yuri detected something, "What do you mean 'her' school?" Keisuke responded with "Of course she went to her own school! She was in the girls school! In my city the two genders weren't combined until High School She was still 13!" Yuri then stared at him in surprise and asked "Then who was the girl with you earlier?" Keisuke looked confused "My sister?" Yuri said "The girl with you was in her late teens! She was not 13! How is she your sister?" Keisuke looked even more confused "Of course she's my sister! She is now 17! We have been here for 4 years!" Yuri was shocked then asked "What your last name?" Keisuke said "Warusa"

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**A/N: Please Review, it really helps! The next chapter will be out either Friday or Saturday, until then Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter as promised, I know it's later than what I said and it's a little short, but this is because I need to study for Finals next week, but I'll make the next chapter _EXTRA _****long to make up for this one. There is still fluff but it's been toned down a bit...If you guys like that please review, If you don't and you want more fluff, please review. Reviewing does help mold the story, so I greatly appreciate the reviews.**

Otonashi shot the last clone in the head just as Kanade stabbed the clone through the heart. Kanade's uniform had some bloody hand prints and some blood splatter across her chest, her face had some blood on it too, however none if it was hers. Otonashi sighed in relief and dropped to the floor. Otonashi was covered in cuts and puncture wounds throughout his body, and was bleeding heavily. Kanade looked at the original black haired girl who gritted her teeth and said "This isn't over" and who quickly disappeared in rising smoke. Kanade went over to Otonashi and lifted him off from the ground helped him stumble to the bench nearby. Kanade started to use "**Relief**' on Otonashi and said "Your training with me has been paying off, you would normally die in seconds in that type of Close Quarters Combat before" Otonashi nodded and pointed to Fujimaki on the ground and said "Should you help him? I feel fine" Kanade without looking up said "He's already dead most likely from the blood loss, there's no point in wasting my energy" Otonashi just smiled.

Yuri was outside the Nurse's Office, she was pacing back and forth. _Those are the 'Warusas'? They __**have **__been here for __**four years**_" Yuri's thought process then went to hell when she thought about something _"Who the hell are these shadow guys? And how do they use "Guard Skills"? I need to speak to Kanade"_ Yuri then grabbed her cellphone and called Kanade "I need you to come to the Nurse's Office"

Kanade had Otonashi resting on her lap, she was running her fingers through his hair. She then said quietly into the cellphone "I'm sorry but I'm not available right now"

Yuri's eyebrows scrunched up into a frown and spoke louder "I really do need to talk to you right now, can you please come to the Nurse's Office?"

Kanade looked at Otonashi, who was pretending to be asleep, and said "Get up, I know you're awake" Otonashi quickly did as he was told. Kanade then said "If you just need to ask me questions, just ask me now. What difference does it make if I go there or not if I just answer the questions over the phone now?"

Yuri was about to say something along the lines of an insult when she realized Kanade's logic was undeniable. Yuri sighed and asked "How did you get "Guard Skills"?"

Kanade responded "I got them from a friend who taught me to use it, however, I am unable to give "Guard Skills to you guys because i lack the installation disc"

Yuri punched the wall _"DAMN, that was our last resort!"_ Yuri then asked "What happened to this friend of yours?"

Kanade thought a moment then responded "I think he's still in this school"

Yuri smiled and asked "Great, can you ask him about the disc?"

Kanade said "No, they became a NPC, they lost all memories having to do with this being the afterlife. It seemed like they just gave up, something happened one day that just caused them to crack"

Yuri then asked, holding her head "What's this guy's name?"

Kanade then answered "It's a girl, her name is Asuka Warusa"

Yuri's eyes opened wide and half asked/half yelled "But isn't that the girl from yesterday?! Why didn't you say you knew her?"

Kanade replied calmly "I didn't think it was relevant, besides, she became an NPC so there was even less of a point to make."

Yuri hated it when Kanade used logic on her, it always couldn't be fought. Yuri had an idea, she told Kanade "Thanks for the info, see you later" and hung up.

Kanade shut her phone and placed her head on Otonashi's shoulder, and asked "Do you want to go to my room? I think the situation has calmed down a little" Otonashi looked at Kanade and asked "What do you want to do?" Kanade said "Watch a movie? Have lunch with my boyfriend? It's a Saturday" Otonashi said "Sure" as his cheeks got pink.

Yuri rushed back into the room and asked Naoi "Is he still under?" Naoi nodded, Yuri then asked Keisuke a question "Do you know a Kanade Tachibana?" Keisuke nodded and said "Her and my sister used to be friends" Yuri then asked "Have you ever heard of "Guard Skills"?" Keisuke flinched and said "Yes, I know who programmed it" Yuri's eyes opened wide and she asked "WHO?" Keisuke responded "My sister's other friend, Yumi" Yuri then asked "Where can we find this 'Yumi'?" Keisuke scratched his head and said "I don't know exactly but I believe her dorm number is 403" Yuri thought _"Why does this sound familiar? 403...40...WAIT, My dorm is 406!"_ Naoi then asked Yuri "Isn't your dorm 406?" Yuri hit him in the head and tried to whisper "Shut it..." When Noda who was on the other side of the door burst in and started yelling "NAOI, HOW DO YOU KNOW YURI'S ROOM NUMBER? ESPECIALLY IF I DON'T?!" as he charged towards Naoi. Yuri held her head, covering her eyes and thought _"Stupid idiots', they broke the hypnosis"_ Yuri then looked up and was about to ask Keisuke more things when she noticed the seat in front of her was empty. Yuri thought _"This kid, I'm going to shoot him in the foot next time I catch him"_

Keisuke was running toward the exit, he could see the sunlight and thought _"I'm going to be free! Now I can look for my sister!" _But a dark figure then stepped in front of the door, a shadow covering their face. Keisuke pulled out a knife and said "I'm not going back to the Office!" The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing the figure was a girl. Keisuke realized who it was and said "Yumi?"

**The next chapter will be out either Friday or Saturday (I'll try to keep my word on this one). I'm also considering starting up a new series at the same time as this one. That does not mean this one is being cut short nor that I am bored, but rather I have a new idea and I want to put it out there quick. More details next chapter. Until then, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Please R&R**

Keisuke looked at Yumi, he was confused, _"Why is she here?"_ . Keisuke decided she wasn't safe so he ran towards her and spoke up "Yumi, I recommend you get out of here, there are some very dangerous people here" Yumi looked at him with confused and said in a neutral tone "I thought you called me here. And what do you mean dangerous people?" Keisuke got to where she was standing and took her hand and lead her outside. However the situation outside was much worse. Multiple people in dark cloaks and hoods that covered their head were waiting. Keisuke took out his knife and said loudly "All you fuckers stay where you are! I'm not afraid to use this!" Keisuke then felt Yumi move closer to him and he whispered "don't worry, I'll prot..." _*****__**ZAPPP***_ Keisuke fell to the ground and as his vision faded to black, he saw Yumi with a stun gun. He said quietly "You bitch"

Yuri was at the window on the 2nd floor observing the situation outside "Stupid idiot, getting caught so easily" Yuri turned around and asked "Are you done having fun yet?" Naoi, who was sitting in the chair got up and said "Yeah, let's go" Noda who was on the floor was holding his halberd in a fetal position and was whispering "This halberd IS worth more than me! It is the thing that actually hits things, It's the thing people are expecting when I'm called to fight, I train for the sake of swinging this around!" Yuri looked at Naoi and asked "forgetting something?" Naoi said "Nope, just a piece of trash" Yuri got behind Naoi and said "I need that trash to fight, if he can't then you are coming with me to fight the new 'Angels'" Sweat dripped from Naoi's face as he remembered the sight of Fujimaki's and Oyama's wounds from fighting the 'Angels' Naoi said "Get up" and snapped his fingers. Noda got up and asked "What the?" Naoi tried to leave, but Naoi was held by his uniform's collar. Yuri said "We are going to follow them" Naoi yelped "I thought I was free!" Yuri said "I never said you could leave afterwards" Naoi thought _"The devil strikes again"_ as he was dragged to the window.

Outside Keisuke woke up to the sounds of yelling and the feeling he was being dragged. He opened his eyes to see himself being dragged by two people, they were yelling at each other and saying insults at one another. After sometime of yelling, they went completely silent. He looked to the back of himself and saw no one following behind him. he looked past the people dragging his feet and saw no one either. He noticed they were dragging him from his pant legs. Keisuke decided to do the desperate thing here and loosen his belt. He slipped out of his pants and started running in the opposite direction. Thankfully, he still had his underwear on. The people dragging him didn't notice because they were thinking deeply in thought about the argument they were having.

One of the cloaked people turned to the other and said "Fine, the basketball team is awesome, but the baseball team is good too." The other person responded "Ok, agreed" The first person said to the other as he turned around and said "Didn't Keisuke get lighter?" He then saw the only thing he was holding pants. He dropped the pants and pulled out his weapon, a P226, and pointed it at a figure running in the opposite direction. He aimed and pulled the trigger five times, the figure dropped to the ground after the fourth shot. The gunman ran over to the downed man and was surprised to see it was an Orange haired kid, wearing a SSS uniform. "What the?"

His partner ran up from behind him and asked "What the hell did you shoot at Yiso?" Instead of Yiso's voice, a white haired girl's voice from the side answered "My boyfriend" Yiso looked and saw the blade coming towards him, ducked and yelled "Shit! She has **Hand Sonic**!" the girl next to Yiso asked "What? If she's on our team, then why is she attacking us?!" Yiso responded "Rei, you idiot, we just shot her boyfriend!" Kanade without missing a beat responded "And I'm not on your team!" just as she slashed Yiso's throat open. Rei stood there and stared at Kanade and started shaking. Kanade was about to puncture the girl's heart when the girl dropped to the floor. Kanade thought _"A leg swipe?_" and jumped up, to see the girl, instead of performing a leg swipe, just slumped down. Kanade was confused and went over to the girl and said "She fainted, huh." She walked over to Otonashi and asked "Are you alright?" Otonashi grumbled something. Kanade took out her cellphone.

Yuri wanted to shoot Noda and Naoi, they kept fighting, they sucked at tracking, and worst of all, they wouldn't stop bitching about how they missed lunch. Yuri's phone went off and she thought _"Where the hell did my radio go?" _as she answered her phone. "Yes?"

Kanade was dragging Otonashi to the bench when Yuri picked up "Yuri, I found and neutralized two of the enemy, I would like some instructions on how to deal with them"

Yuri was surprised and responded "How'd you find them? How'd you take them down?"

Kanade helped Otonashi onto the bench and walked back to get the next person. She replied with "Does that really matter? What do you want me to do with them?"

Yuri thought _"She going to logic mode again..."_ She then said "Ok, tell me where you are, I'll head over there and help you bring them back to The Anti An... The Headquarters"

Kanade dumped the guy known as Yiso on the floor near the bench and said "Ok, by the way, these guys looked different" She walked back to the fainted girl.

Yuri was confused "What do you mean?" Suddenly she heard Naoi get punched in the face by Noda, Noda was leg swiped by Naoi and fell down to the floor. Yuri thought _"Just ignore them, just ignore them" _

Kanade looked around and saw the Auditorium to the south, the direction the couple were heading to and thought of a very dangerous fact: A lot more of these guys can be at the auditorium. Kanade responded "I'm currently at about 100 meters north of the auditorium, but I might move more north for safety reasons" Kanade walked back to Otonashi and saw he was awake again "We got to move away from the auditorium" Otonashi asked "Why?" Kanade stated the fact that the people that shot him were heading in that direction and that more of them could be over there. Otonashi nodded and took the guy at his feet and brought him to where Kanade and Otonashi were going to wait for Yuri. They heard many people yelling the names "Yiso! Rei! where the hell are you guys!?" They threw the bodies into some bushes and covered them with leave, while they hid behind a tree. Otonashi turned to Kanade and said "you seemed to be right. There were people in the auditorium" A boy walked past the tree muttering "Where are those stupid idiots? They haven't delivered the package" Kanade asked Otonashi "Do you think they are really trying to find their buddies?" Otonashi shook his head "They seem to be looking for something else, they only appear to be looking for the kids, but they are acting as if they care about a third party or item" Kanade nodded her head. She then noticed how close Otonashi was to her and began to blush slightly and she thought _"Take your time Yuri, Take your sweet time"_.

Yuri was walking alone towards where Kanade and Otonashi were waiting because Noda and Naoi got really annoying, so she decided to ditch them. She came upon 6 guys walking down the path towards the Nurse's Office and thought _"I can take these guys"_ But she saw something that made her blood freeze, all the guys looked exactly alike. _"Shit, that's __**Harmonics**__"_ She sat there and considered calling in backup when she saw Kanade and Otonashi behind a tree. Yuri took out her cell and called Kanade "_I just need a small diversion" _she thought while smiling.

Kanade's cell phone rang and the boy that was passing near the tree came over to investigate the sound. Kanade and Otonashi had to make themselves look like normal students otherwise the other people in the area might swarm them. Kanade kissed Otonashi on his lips and took off his coat which was only part of the SSS's uniform that was different than the normal school uniform. Otonashi was confused at first but followed her lead.

The boy took his flashlight and pointed it at the tree where the sound came from. He said "Hands up!" but then only saw a young couple making out... "Oh, s-s-sorry..." The boy stuttered as he turned around _"Why can't I have a girlfriend?"_ he was thinking when he continued looking for the lost idiots his group which failed to bring Keisuke.

Yuri was waking for the commotion to start as she sat in the bushes. _"What the hell happened? Did they take out that kid before he could scream?"_ Yuri looked at the group of clones walking toward the Nurse's Office but then noticed that there were only 5. _"Shit where did the 6th g..." __**WHACK! **_Over Yuri stood one of the clones, with a baseball bat in his hand. "I caught one!" he yelled out at the other clones. "Isn't this the leader?" Asked one of the clones. The one clone that was the actual original got an idea "Call it in, we'll take her to the auditorium.

**A/N: This is part 6 of 8(-9). the series is reaching it's end. The next chapter will be released sometime next week, most likely next Friday, or maybe earlier. Until then, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter, please R&R, it helps shape the story. Unfortunately, there is a low amount of fluff, so if you want more, comment, if you are happy with this amount, comment.**

Yuri woke up in a large room, it would be totally dark if not for the moonlight. The floor was made wood, she could see that in the dim light. She heard a door open, a few footsteps, then the room was flooded with a blinding light. Yuri looked around and noticed she was in the auditorium. She then looked in the direction of where the door opened and saw a girl with dark blue hair that went to her waist. The girl said with a smirk "Hello Yuri, my name is Yumi" Yuri's mouth opened in shock _"this was Yumi?" _"I thought you had become a NPC!" Yumi looked at her with eyes devoid of emotion and and said "What's a NPC? I don't understand what you mean..." But then her eyes went back to normal and she started laughing. "It's not that hard to fake, I mean, how different are we from the NPCs? Not much!" Yuri asked "Why did you create 'Angel Player'? And when?"

Yumi looked at her with a smile. She proceeded to bring a wooden chair near Yuri and took out a pair of glasses and put her bag on the floor. she then pulled out a laptop from that bag and turned it on. She typed something into the laptop and clicked on some things, typed a bit more, finally she turned the laptop around and showed Yuri. "The version my friend Kanade has is 1.2.5, however if you notice this is version 3. I gave Kanade 'Angel Player' as a means of protecting herself from this worlds dangers" Yuri asked "If you were her friend, and could use 'Angel Player' then why would she need to defend herself?"

Yumi frowned "I was tired, of this struggle, of this world, of it's god forsaken rules and abnormalities, I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to convince Kanade and Asuka to come with me, and leave this place together. However Kanade was waiting for someone, and Asuka couldn't leave her brother, who for whatever reason didn't want to leave this world when I asked him. So I used this world's rules against it, I created a program that lets you create material and transform it. 'Angel Player' is also the reason why you guys can create your own weapons from dirt." A teardrop fell to the floor "Once the program was done, I gave Asuka and Kanade copies, and committed 'suicide' by using that program to erase my memory, to in effect cause me to fade into the next world" more tears fell to the floor "But that plan fell apart miserably, and Kanade and Asuka forgot about me, because the program didn't erase my memories, it can't do that, it erased this world's memories of me" Yumi started crying.

Yuri looked at this girl, her enemy in multiple ways, and felt pity. "Kanade never forgot about you, Keisuke didn't either" Yumi looked up and explained "I fixed their memories eventually, after studying what I caused, and reversed the process, but by then Kanade appeared to be a lifeless shell, a NPC, and Asuka and Keisuke too, I fixed their memories, but it was too late" Yuri said "But Kanade isn't a NPC, she human, she only appears lifeless, but she's back. and Asuka can be brought back too I imagine" Yumi looked at Yuri, puzzled "Kanade is normal again?" Yuri nodded Yumi asked "And what have you guys done that I failed to do in 3 years?" Yuri hesitated for a moment, not knowing the answer before she found one. "Love, we gave her someone to love her, and for her to love back" Yumi looked at Yuri. still skeptical, and asked "What about Asuka? She had Keisuke to love, and she still turned" Kanade said "I don't know, why don't you ask her? She could be normal again."

Yumi closed the laptop and nonchalantly said "Bullshit, she can't or won't come back" she put the laptop in the bag, zipped it shut and started walking towards the door. Yuri yelled "HEY, why am I here?! Why am I tried up!?" Yumi looked at her and said "Because you will only complicate things between me, Kanade, and Asuka" Yuri yelled out "And what about your minions?! Who are they?" Yumi sighed, turned around and said "Only NPCs, this program can manipulate many things, minds, objects, atomic structure, it effectively makes me god in the eyes of this world, or more specifically 'ADMIN' of this world." Yuri was angry now _"What the hell did she mean 'complicate things'? That bitch!"_ Yumi bowed and started walking towards the door again saying "Don't worry, everyone will be released when this is done" Yuri yelled at her "What do you mean everyone?!" Yumi said "Your friends, Keisuke, some other key players" Yumi opened the door, held it open with one hand, shut off the lights and said in a sing-songy voice "Goodbye..." As the door closed with a _**SLAM!**_.

"_Damn that bitch. I wonder who she's captured, most likely Fujimaki and Oyama as she sent those clones to the Nurse's Office. Keisuke and Asuka have also been missing so I'll add them to that list. I wonder if Kanade and Otonashi are safe..."_ She looked around and noticed that she was totally alone, and tied up. Her hands were behind her back, she thought _"Wait, did they remove my knife?"_ She reached under her shirt and found the knife, she started cutting the rope that was binding her and was free soon after. She walked around and found her 9mm pistol and other knife that they must have found in her waist. Yuri blushed lightly _"Goddamn perverts searched my unconscious body, hope they didn't frisk unnecessary areas..."_ She looked out the window to see two guards outside and thought _"I can probably take them on, but there are sure to be more of them around. I need another route..." _She looked around and saw an emergency fire exit, she got an idea.

Outside the two guards, which were clones, were carrying two AK-47's and were standing guard to make sure the leader of the group called the "SSS" couldn't escape. They were warned to not touch her but to use lethal force if necessary. _**RRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG**_ the fire alarm went off the first guard yelled "Shit! she must have gotten loose and went out the fire exit on the other side!" They started running around the building.

The door they left behind opened a creek, then Yuri walked out and ran quickly to the Girl's Dorms. _"Stupid Idiots" _she thought to herself as she made her escape.

Kanade and Otonashi were in Otonashi's room on the couch watching a horror movie. Otonashi was surprised but not complaining about the fact that Kanade was hugging him tightly and sitting on his lap during the scary parts, Kanade was happy she had an excuse to sit on his lap and hug him. Right as the character in the movie turned a corner, Otonashi's phone rang behind him, causing him to jump a little. Kanade paused the movie and sat on the couch as Otonashi picked up his phone. Otonashi saw the caller ID was Yuri and answered "Hi Yuri, what's u..." before he was interuptted by Yuri saying "They got Keisuke, and the other too, Fujimaki, Oyama, Hinata, Yui, and some others aren't responding to my calls, they've gone dark" Otonashi got a little nervous and picked up his Glock and walked over to the window to see 10 guys running into the boys dorm. "Shit, they're coming for me too, I saw them enter the dorms" Yuri responded "Well, take care of them, they may be NPCs but they will use Lethal force on you without a second thought" Otonashi said "Ok, we'll meet at the cafeteria in 20 mins, you try to contact anyone else you can" Yuri responded "Ok, got it, you bring Kanade with you, I imagine you're with her?" Otonashi stammered "M-m-maybe, see you there" Otonashi hung up and told Kanade "Some guys are trying to capture us, they are coming here now, we got to go. We'll meet Yuri in the cafeteria" Kanade frowned "This date will continue later" She got up and activated** Guard Skill: Hand Sonic, Version 6** and her forearms were protected by metal greaves, and her hands were protected by steel knuckles with some sharp blades protruding from her fingertips. Otonashi stated "I'm never going to piss you off again, Those look like they hurt..." Kanade said quietly "Do you like my new design?" Otonashi nodded as they heard their attackers outside their door. Otonashi got an idea.

Outside the door, 4 clones lined up in a breaching formation. All had pistol drawn but the one in front of the door, he had a sledgehammer to break the lock then kick in the door. The one clone in command said "Do it" and the one in front swung the sledgehammer down on the doorknob, breaking the lock, then swung around and hit the place on the door where the chain would attach to. The door didn't budge, the boy tried to kick it, it didn't work, he kicked it again, to no anvil. The other clone said "Hit the hinges" The boy with the sledgehammer moved again to hit the areas where the hinges attach but 4 bullets poked through the wooden door, all hitting the boy in the chest. The boy fell backwards and slumped against the back wall, bleeding heavily. "Shit! They killed him!" The boy's body started to turn into a black smoke, finally disappearing, leaving no trace behind. The 3 remaining clones started shooting through the door, firing until all their ammo ran out, which was 3 magazines each. They listened for any sounds of something falling or someone dying._**WHAM!**_ A fist punched through the door from the other side, from the hole fell out a hand grenade. It exploded as it hit the floor before any of the clones could react, killing them all.

Inside, the couch Otonashi and Kanade placed against the door was shredded from the bullets that went through it. On the floor, Otonashi was on top of Kanade, shielding her from the explosion. Kanade said "Do we really need to meet Yuri? I would rather stay here..." Otonashi got up, blushing, and said "I would rather stay too, but these guys most likely came with reinforcements that will be here shortly." Otonashi and Kanade moved the couch away from the door. Otonashi entered the hallway, pistol drawn, seeing no one there. He said "Clear!" Kanade walked out of the room and picked up one of the pistols off the ground and said "Pass me a magazine, at least I can help you this way" Otonashi passed her a magazine and asked "Do you remember the rules of a firearm?" Kanade looked at him and said "I'm not a little kid Yuzuru!" She said as she walked away. Otonashi thought _"She forgot"_ Kanade was thinking _"What was rule number 1 again?"_

Yuri was at the cafeteria, she was 5 minutes late because she had to avoid patrols of the enemy, yet she was still the first one there. Yuri looked out the window and saw a sight she sighed in annoyance at, 4 clones were preparing to breach into the building. Yuri took out the grenade she always keeps on hand, and pulled the pin, counting down. _"5...4...3...2..."_ and she threw the grenade at the door. Just as the clones opened the door wide and tried to enter the grenade exploded mid air _**BBBOOOOMMMM**_ all the clones lay dead on the floor, and soon faded into thought _"Shit this area is compromised...I need to call Otonashi"_ She took out her phone as she left the building and called Otonashi, no answer... She decided Kanade would most likely be with him, so she dialed her number, "Hello?" Kanade's voice asked. Yuri said "Kanade, the cafeteria is compromised, meet at the girl's dorms, my room. Kanade, if you're with Otonashi is with you, bri..._** BANG**_...him..._**BANG**_... I'm being swarmed at my current position, if I _**BANG-BANG-BANG **_don't make it, just try to find a Yumi, and shoot her..." Yuri hung up quickly and started shooting at the new clones that were following close behind, with fire axes and makeshift nightsticks, it would be painful if she were to be caught by that mob, however, these clones came nowhere close to the speed Kanade would fight with her at before they made peace...

Kanade pulled Otonashi's ear and told him what Yuri told her. Otonashi then thought of something important "How should we get in? We can't wait outside like sitting ducks" Kanade said "The door will most likely be left unlocked, Yuri does not usually lock it." Otonashi then asked "Now how would you know that?" Kanade then said in a calm matter "When me and Yuri were still fighting, I would sometimes enter her room and observe what type of person she is, or what she was planning." Otonashi laughed a little, and asked "what if she locked her door?" Kanade activate **Hand Sonic **and said "Then we break down the door."

**I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be released, I have a lot of things to do in the coming week, so I might post the next chapter either really soon (i.e. tomorrow or Sunday) or really late (i.e. Next Monday, the 15th) The next story I was thinking about writing is only in the early planning stage... (Note : it will not begin until this one ends.) (On an irrelevant note, I might write another fan-fiction, but it won't be a Angel Beats one...) I appreciate reviews and I will try to get the next chapter out soon, until then, bye.**


End file.
